Existing customer support wizards rely on pre-scripted questions based upon the particular help services available. In response to each customer answer, the wizard simply branches to a next question. Other support systems rely on keyword or natural language searching. When unanticipated customer problems arise, such techniques become inefficient, and may be unable to identify a solution, even if the solution already exists. If unable to identify the solution, these techniques are not well suited for assisting developers to create a new solution.
Another support service is a bug reporter, which collects trace information following a crash and submits a report to a developer. While such a bug reporter is of assistance to the developer, there is no systematic support provided to the customer experiencing the problem to assist the customer with their immediate needs.